Immortal Enemiesz
by h0pe
Summary: This is basically a story surrounding the fey court and stuff. came to me in a vision. i totlally suck at summaries but story is much better


**READ AND REVIEW PLZ I OWN ALL THESE CHARACTERS THEY ARE MINEEE**

UQRIEL POV

Her arms' lay limp by her sides, her clothes covered in scarlet red blood. Her wings were torn from her shoulders and set in a strange position, there were purple bruises covering her porcelain skin. Her cupid-bow lips were, bleeding and chapped. Her midnight- black hair was torn from her scalp and lay around her head. Her usual bright violet eyes were lifeless and dead just like her body and soul.

"It's the third faery death, I will have no more of my people killed, I will avenge their death and doing so I will be merciless-" Spat Uqriel [king of the black court faeries]

"Sir, we have barely any materials another battle will not help, I think we should start a treaty with the other clans…" Avatien [Uqriels' right-hand man] spoke with a quiver in his voice.

"A TREATY! Something that we would have to abide to-" Suddenly a silky voice filled the room. Uqriel's breath caught in his throat, there stood a vision in white _an angel _was his first thought but he quickly disposed of it as angels were endangered and rarely ventured out of their realm. She wore a simple white sheaf; leaves were entwined around her arms and legs, her hair was a fiery red and on top lay a crown of forget-me-nots, leaves and dead branches. Her eyes were an emerald green.

"Uqriel, we haven't met, let me introduce myself, I am Olive, Queen of the woodland nymphs. If you have heard the rumour it is true I am half faery and half nymph which means my court also consists of the white faery court." Uqriel acknowledged this with a simple nod. Nevertheless, suppressed the urge to punch the wall, she was powerful. As she, Olive continued.

"You are not the only ones having your Fay killed, we too are, as are many courts and species. Our sprites tell us the Blessed Court are rumoured to be the ones killing they have an endless army of ogres and trolls at hand to protect them so battle is not an option. I have sent word to the Seelie Court to be prepared. As now is their season where they hand out corn and bread to _mundane _I have had Roane, Queen of the Seelie Court to hex some and send it to the Blessed Court and the Ice court who are rumoured to be close allies with them, all for caution of course." She ended with a dazzling smile displaying sharp pointy teeth. Avatien cleared his throat, "With all due respect Highness but what about the deaths of _our_ court. Are we not right to avenge their deaths in away?"

Olive slowly shook her head, "No we will not risk it but don't worry as I have the Deevs, Persian evil faeries who will assassinate them, and they will of course be merciless. Now I must leave I have important things to discuss with my court as you probably do too." With that, she walked away.

OLIVE POV

Her shoulders slumped. She turned to Peri her faithful second hand woman,

"What will we tell them, they have already lost some of their brothers and sisters I can't burden with anymore bad news. Our court feed on happiness and joy and are weakened by sadness and misery" Her faithful servant made comforting noises as her thoughts trailed back to Uqriel he was above stunning is jet-blue hair was hanging to his collarbone and the ends looked sharps and metallic, his eyes were deep pools of never-ending blue. She felt an unfamiliar tingling sensation in her stomach. With a thud she recalled it must be a _crush._ Mortified she quickly tried to forget about him, though he was still lurking at the back of her head.

ANASTACIA POV

She looked at her fingers where the icicles started at the top of her cuticles. She then peered at her reflection, her golden halo of hair was covered in snowflake, her full lips blue. Her eyes a lifeless black. Her wolves rubbed their heads by her sides comfortingly it was no use. She was a lifeless void killing to pass time. Her mind wondered to when she was a human, she was so pretty, so bright the belle of the ball. ALWAYS


End file.
